


Homecoming

by Aleigh75



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleigh75/pseuds/Aleigh75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this after episode 3.04. "The Magician." Basically, after Felicity gets home from Central City, Oliver finally gets his head out of his ass, and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them for a while! This is a little old but I've been getting up the nerve to post stuff again after AFF deleted one of my stories with no explanation.
> 
> It's my first Arrow fanfic, but I have a couple more in the works. It's also my first one shot. I usually ramble enough to give Felicity a run for her money. ;-)
> 
> Also, my wifi died and I'm stuck writing on my phone with no beta, so please forgive any typos!

Felicity rolled her eyes when she heard the familiar sound of Oliver's Ducati pulling up behind her. She was struggling to hold the handle of her suitcase in her left hand, a large paper take-out bag from Big Belly Burger under her right arm, and attempting to unlock the stubborn deadbolt on her front door with her right hand, all while simultaneously trying not to drop the brand new phone clamped between her knees. It wasn't going very well, and she cursed herself for her stupid decision to put her purse inside the suitcase before walking from her car, leaving her with no safe place to put the phone unless she set everything down and reorganized. Which would probably make more sense than standing here in the dark, since she'd foolishly forgotten to leave her porch light on when she left for Central City.

"Need a hand?" Oliver asked, walking up the steps behind her. He took the phone, suitcase and BBB bag from her without waiting for a response.

"Why are you here, Oliver?" Felicity asked tiredly, jiggling the key again as she leaned her shoulder against the door, putting all of her weight into it. She was exhausted from her trip, and from the effort it took trying to pretend that she wasn't completely devastated by how things had gone between them, especially after she'd let herself get her hopes so high when he'd _finally_ asked her out. Every time he came near her now, she had to fight down the urge to scream at him for how stupid and stubborn he was being. Or worse, burst out crying.

She'd saved the crying for when he wasn't around. Not that she had cried much, but after her conversation with Barry on the train ride home, she was sort of thinking she might indulge tonight...just this once. So of course Oliver would choose _now_ to show up at her apartment.

"I need to talk to you," Oliver said, motioning toward the door with his head just as she got it unlocked. "Can I come in?"

"You didn't want to talk at the foundry," she pointed out irritably. When she'd stopped by the lair on her way home (telling herself it was to make sure her computers were alright and absolutely not because she'd missed Oliver), he had walked out abruptly, leaving the others to fill her in on what had happened when she was gone. Which was apparently quite a lot, what with Nyssa and Malcolm Merlyn both back in town. "And I'm really not in the mood to talk right now," she stated firmly. ' _Especially to you_ ,' she added mentally.

Oliver just shot her a pleading look, and she sighed heavily. Giving in to the inevitable, she opened the door, and gestured for him to precede her into the apartment.

Oliver strode inside, placing her suitcase beside the sofa, and the BBB bag and phone on the coffee table. He gazed around the dimly lit room like he expected hordes of ninjas to spring from the shadows at any moment. "Did they tell you what happened? With Nyssa and Merlyn?" He asked a bit hesitantly. He obviously realized what a dick move it had been on his part to walk out like he had.

"So you _are_ here checking for ninjas..." Felicity mumbled as she flicked on the overhead light and kicked off her shoes. Picking up the bag of food, she walked past him into the kitchen. "Thanks for the warning, but I doubt that either of them would come _here._ "

"I'm not here about them," he said as he doggedly followed her through her apartment. His voice sounded kind of strained, and Felicity turned around to find him staring at her intently in that way he had that always made her stomach do somersaults. "Look, I'm sorry I left the foundry earlier, but I needed to clear my head a bit. I had to do some thinking," he paused, taking a deep breath before continuing quietly, "...about us."

Felicity blinked, then swallowed hard around the knot that had suddenly formed in her throat."There is no us," she reminded him, trying to sound scornful, but afraid she failed miserably.

Tilting his head thoughtfully, he ignored her comment, and asked, "So, how is Barry, anyway?" He said Barry's name like it was a disease, and something inside Felicity snapped.

"What does it matter to you, anyway?!" Felicity demanded angrily. "You've made it perfectly clear that you don't want me, so why should you get to ask me about my love life? Or complete lack thereof, as the case may be." She winced, mentally kicking herself for letting _that_ little tidbit slip. Now that it was out, she couldn't seem to stop herself from sharing, "If you must know, he's in love with another woman. Which isn't surprising, really. I mean, of course he is, because apparently I have the worst luck in the world when it comes to men. So, if you don't mind, I've had a busy couple of days, and all I wanted to do tonight was eat my dinner, and crawl into bed; possibly not even in that order, so...." she trailed off, and gestured vaguely toward her front door.

Oliver narrowed his eyes, looking a bit...angry? "Look, I'm sorry about Barry. Well, not really. I'm sorry if he hurt you. For a genius, he's kind of an idiot." Felicity opened her mouth, but he raised his hand, motioning for her to be quiet. "You're not so bright either, because I thought I made it pretty clear that I _do_ want you. More than anything." He stepped forward, and Felicity backed away, bumping into the counter behind her. Oliver kept advancing, placing his hands on the faux-granite surface on either side of her, trapping her in place. "I've actually been doing a lot of thinking the last few days..."

"Did it hurt?" Felicity interrupted harshly, taking advantage of his momentarily stunned reaction to push past him, rushing back into the living room. Her heart was beating so hard it hurt, and she was struggling to hold back her angry tears until she could get rid of him. "It doesn't matter how you feel, or what you want, if you refuse to act on it, Oliver! So stop telling me that you want me! That just makes it worse!"

"Felicity-" he took a step toward her.

"Get out!" Felicity shouted, flinging the front door open. It slammed against the wall so loudly that she flinched, hoping maybe her next door neighbors were out. They liked to complain about every little thing.

"But-" Oliver was inching toward her now, with his hands raised in a manner she supposed was meant to be calming.

Unfortunately for Oliver, she was feeling anything but calm. "No buts, Oliver. I told you before that I need more than this...whatever this is." She made a vague motion between them. "I can't keep letting you play with my emotions. You say that you love me, but you're just making me miserable. I'm _miserable_ , Oliver! I can't even breathe when you're around. I love you, but I can't even stand to be in the same room with you. It hurts too much!"

Suddenly, he was right in front of her, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her cheeks and forehead. "I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I was just trying to keep you safe."

"That's just stupid, Oliver," Felicity muttered, tilting her head back to look up at him. "I work with you every day. Well...every night, anyway. With what we do, I'm going to end up back in danger eventually, whether we're a couple, or just working together. I think everyone who knows that you are the Arrow assumes we're together, anyway." Biting her lip thoughtfully, she mumbled, "Along with most people who _don't_ know you're the Arrow." Frowning, she waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, us not dating in order to keep me safe is just bullshit, Oliver, and you know it! You're just afraid to let yourself be happy for once. I guess I get no say in it, so I think maybe it would be better all around if we just don't see each other. At all." Taking a breath, she tilted her head toward the still open door, and muttered, "Just leave me alone. _Please_."

"No!" Oliver growled and kicked the door shut with another loud bang. Felicity yelped as he grabbed her upper arms and hissed, "You're not listening to me, Felicity! I'm trying to tell you that you're right...I was being stupid before. Really stupid. It was completely idiotic to push you away like I did. All it did was make us both miserable. I've been miserable, too, and it was distracting in the worst possible way. I couldn't stop thinking about you being with _him_ the last couple of days. It's a miracle I didn't get myself killed. I was a total moron." He smiled sheepishly, and caressed her cheek.

Felicity blinked at him. "Wh-what are you saying?" she asked breathlessly.

When he answered, his voice was lower, huskier, and he captured her gaze almost forcefully. "I'm saying that what I should have done is keep you as close as I possibly could, where you belong. Please, Felicity..." He brought his hands up to cup her face, and ducked his head slightly to bring himself down to her eye level. "I love you so much. Will you please give me another chance? Please?" He swiped his thumb over her right cheek, and Felicity realized for the first time that she was crying. Oliver's eyes were suspiciously moist as well.

"I don't know," she murmured after a moment or two. She wanted nothing more than to agree, but she was well aware of his tendency to second guess himself. Not to mention his insane over-protective streak. Combined, they were nothing but trouble. "So help me, if you ever try to pull that 'pushing me away for my own good' nonsense again, I will shoot you myself, Oliver Queen! Don't think I won't. Roy's been teaching me how to use his bow." Threat successfully issued, she pulled back a bit to judge his reaction.

At first he just stared at her, looking a bit stunned. Then, he raised an eyebrow, and the corner of his mouth quirked upwards ever so slightly. "Well, remind me to thank Roy for getting started on that," he drawled. She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Oliver, I'm serious," she scowled slightly. "No more games. No more screwing around. Uh, well, the bad kind, anyway." He grinned sexily at this, and began to lean toward her. "I mean it...you jerk me around one more time, and I'm done," she said firmly, stopping him with a hand on his chest. She tilted her chin up, and gave him her best threatening glare, even though her insides were quickly turning to mush. She was surprised he couldn't hear her heart pounding.

He smiled softly, and murmured, "It was _never_ a game, I swear." Cupping her chin in his right hand, he ducked his head, and gave her a soft, lingering kiss. "No more stupidity. Well, not that particular breed of stupidity. I can't really make any promises about stupidity in general...I'm not as smart as Barry..." he chuckled sheepishly, and kissed her again, just barely brushing his lips against hers, as if he was afraid she might bolt if he was more aggressive.

"I don't want Barry," Felicity whispered, finally giving in, and smiling shyly at him. "I want _you_ , Oliver."

A radiant smile lit up his face. The next thing she knew, she was in his arms, and he'd shut off the lights, locked the front door, and carried her halfway up the stairs leading to her apartment's two small bedrooms and bathroom. She didn't really want to know how he unerringly picked her bedroom from the three closed doors at the top of the stairs. There were a lot of things that were probably just better left unquestioned when it came to Oliver. Rather than dwell on it, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him just behind his left ear, eliciting a heated moan. Quickly crossing the room in the dark, he laid her gently in the middle of her full sized bed, then clicked on the small lamp on her nightstand, and stretched out beside her.

"Is this okay?" He asked hesitantly, running his hand slowly up and down her right arm as she rolled onto her side to face him. To her surprise, he seemed even more unsure of himself than he had on their ill-fated first date, and that was saying something.

With a boldness she hadn't known she possessed, Felicity gently urged him onto his back, then climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. "It's okay. It's beyond okay. Well into fabulous territory, really," she murmured, leaning down to kiss him briefly before straightening back up so she could unbutton the dark blue shirt he was wearing. "As gorgeous as this color is on you, I think it's gotta go," she mumbled, blushing when it hit her that she was really undressing Oliver on her bed. And he wasn't even bleeding!

Oliver chuckled, and reached up to brush the back of his hand over her cheek before hooking a finger under one of the shoulders of her black and white sleeveless dress. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about this," he murmured, wiggling his eyebrows. Felicity felt her cheeks grow even hotter, and ducked her head. "Don't," Oliver ordered quietly, lifting her chin with one finger. "You're gorgeous, Felicity."

Biting back her natural impulse to make a self-deprecating remark, Felicity smiled wryly, and leaned down for a sweet, lingering kiss. After a minute or so, Oliver sucked her lower lip between his teeth, and bit down lightly, making her gasp. He immediately slid his tongue into her mouth, lazily entwining it with hers. She hummed, and happily returned the favor.

Oliver moaned huskily, and moved one hand to the back of her head, holding her close while he carefully explored her mouth. His other hand slid around to the zipper at the back of her dress, slowly pulling it down to the base of her spine, then slipping beneath the fabric to caress her newly exposed skin. Felicity shivered as his calloused fingers scraped lightly over her spine. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, she placed her hands on his chest, and pushed herself upright.

Oliver sat up as well, scooting back against her headboard, and pulling her closer. His eyes had gone dark with arousal, with barely a sliver of blue visible around his pupils in the dimly lit room. The hungry expression on his face made Felicity's stomach flip as he slowly guided the dress off her shoulders so that it fell loosely around her waist. She sent a quick mental thank you to any deity that might be listening that she had chosen to wear one of her favorite matching lace bra and panty sets rather than the pink cotton grannie panties with 'Tuesday' emblazoned across the front she'd almost put on that morning. Especially since it was Friday...what if she _had_ worn them, and he thought she'd been wearing them since Tuesday?!

"You do know you're talking out loud, right?" Oliver asked, grinning mischievously at her.

"What?! Oh my god...really?" Felicity moaned, covering her face with her hands.

"No, not really, but you went _somewhere_ on me, and I guessed from your face that it was...interesting," Oliver said, laughing as she punched his right shoulder. "Have I ever told you you're adorable when you're embarrassed?"

"Ha ha," Felicity muttered, sticking out her tongue.

"Sorry, I literally couldn't resist," he chuckled again.

"Funny, I thought you _wanted_ to have sex..." Felicity murmured, tapping her chin thoughtfully before pretending to climb off him. "I guess not..."

"Oh no you don't, woman!" Grabbing her by the waist, Oliver laughed again, the most sincere, carefree laugh she'd heard from him in ages. Possibly ever.

"You really ought to do that more often," she told him seriously, smiling at him fondly as she reached up to stroke his jaw. The scratchy feel of his stubble against her fingertips sent a pleasant shiver up her arm and down her spine.

Oliver nuzzled against her palm, his eyes closing briefly. His laughter had faded, but when he opened his eyes again, he smiled at her so affectionately that her breath caught in her throat. Their playful mood vanished abruptly, and they leaned in simultaneously, their lips meeting in a heated kiss that left Felicity a bit dizzy. Oliver reached around her, and unhooked her bra, pulling it off and tossing it on the floor before he brought his hands up and cupped her breasts, hesitating ever so slightly. Felicity pressed herself into his hands, moaning loudly when he flicked his thumbs over her nipples. Her hips bucked involuntarily, and he pulled away from their kiss to duck his head and suck her right nipple into his mouth.

Felicity gasped, and grabbed his head reflexively, holding him to her chest. "God, Oliver..." she threw her head back, arching her back, and grinding her pelvis against his thighs, trying to relieve the pleasant ache that was building in her lower abdomen. It wasn't enough. "Too many clothes," she decided aloud. Grabbing the sides of his partially unbuttoned shirt, she tugged hard, popping the remaining buttons, and quickly pulled it down over his arms. This forced Oliver to remove his hands from her breasts, and they both groaned at the loss of contact. Then, he suddenly pushed her off his lap, and stood up. "Wha-" Felicity mumbled, momentarily confused by the unexpected turn of events...until he grinned reassuringly at her, kicked off his boots, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and pushed them down his thighs, along with his boxer briefs. He quickly pulled his feet free, and toed off his socks, leaving him completely naked within a matter of seconds.

Felicity couldn't help but stare at him, wide-eyed. She wouldn't be surprised if there was a bit of drool involved as well. She'd seen him shirtless probably hundreds of times while he trained in the foundry. And of course she'd seen his bare legs while he was in shorts more than a few times, and she'd even seen him in his underwear a couple of times when he was wounded. The territory in between his thighs and torso remained 'uncharted,' until now. The sight of him in all his glory was just...stunning.

The craziest part was that he stood there for a moment with this shy, nervous expression; as if he thought she might find him lacking somehow. It was completely surreal. She managed to keep her eyes on his for about two seconds before they roamed down over his chest and abs, zeroing in on his groin. Then, she swallowed nervously. He was definitely well endowed; not necessarily all that much longer than some guys she'd seen, but thicker. And she didn't think he was even fully erect yet. "Whoa..." she reached for him instinctively, but her fingertips had barely brushed against the hot skin of his shaft when he gasped like he'd been burned, and gently swatted her hand away. She frowned, and shot him a questioning look.

"There's no way I'm going to last more than a few minutes if I let you touch me," he explained sheepishly. "I've wanted this...wanted _you_...for too long." Kneeling on the bed beside her, he pushed her down on her back, then grasped the sides of her dress, and pulled it down over her legs and off, leaving her in just her black, lacy thong. He slowly looked her over from head to toe, and Felicity squirmed, laying her arm over her stomach, which had recently become a bit more rounded than she would prefer. "Don't do that," Oliver whispered, pulling her arm back to her side. "You're beautiful, Felicity."

She snorted softly, avoiding his gaze. "You know, I'm not usually so self conscious, but you're so..." she trailed off, gesturing vaguely at him, "...perfect."

Now Oliver snorted. "Right. I look like a punching bag!"

"An incredibly sexy, well toned punching bag," Felicity smiled warmly at him. "I, on the other hand, have kept company with Ben & Jerry a bit too often recently..." She hoped he didn't make the connection that she'd been eating ice cream to drown her sorrows over him.

Oliver narrowed his eyes a bit. "Well, _I_ think you're perfect," he said after a minute, catching her hand as she tried to cover her stomach again. Pushing it back down against the mattress at her side, he hooked his fingers in the sides of the thong, and began to ease it off over her hips. Felicity held her breath as she lifted them to allow him to remove it completely. As soon as he'd pulled it clear of her feet and thrown it on the floor, he nudged her legs apart and laid down between them, kissing her stomach. The sight of him looking up at her from _down there_ sent a shock of arousal through her, and she inhaled sharply.

"Y-you don't have to...I mean, if you were going to, you know...don't," she babbled, reaching for him. That particular act had always made her a little self conscious, and her nerves were already on edge. She thought she'd be lucky to get through the night without having a heart attack.

"What if I want to?" Oliver asked. His voice had dropped almost as deep as when he used the voice modulator in his hood, and she had to bite back a moan.

"If I don't get to play with yours, you don't get to play with mine," she blurted, then cringed. "Did I really just say that?"

Oliver nodded, and laughed. "Well, if you're going to be that way about it, I might reconsider..." he murmured, then licked her belly button, which sent an unexpected jolt of pleasure up her spine.

"Next time," Felicity muttered, tugging on his left shoulder. "Seriously, I just want you..."

Something in her expression must have gotten through to him, because he smiled softly, and crawled on top of her, pressing kisses here and there along the way. He stalled a bit when he reached her breasts, sucking first her left nipple, and then her right, deep inside his mouth, laving them each with his tongue until Felicity could barely think straight.

Stretching her left arm down between them, she was just barely able to reach the head of his penis. Wrapping her fingers around it, she gave him a little squeeze, and swiped her thumb across the tip. At her touch, he groaned loudly, and his flesh twitched in her hand. "Get up here. Now," she ordered, giving him another gentle squeeze.

"Bossy," Oliver muttered a bit breathlessly before he obeyed, moving the rest of the way up the bed, and capturing her lips with his own. He kissed her deeply as he pushed her hand away again and ground his erection against the crease of her left hip.

Felicity rolled her eyes, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, smiling against his lips when he brought his hands up to cup the sides of her breasts. Obviously, he wasn't a leg or ass man. "Mmmm..." She broke the kiss after a minute or so, and slid her own hands down to squeeze his butt, because _she_ was definitely an 'ass' kind of girl. His proved to be everything she'd ever imagined it would be. "This is great and all...not your butt, I meant what we're doing. Not that your butt isn't great, because it is. Amazing, even. But, um, wouldn't what we're doing be even better if you were, I don't know...inside me?"

"You think?" Oliver chuckled quietly. "Cuz this is pretty awesome." He grinned teasingly before lowering his head and nibbling on her earlobe as he rolled his hips against her again.

"O-li-ver!" Felicity whined, pinching his butt for emphasis on each syllable.

"Impatient," Oliver tutted softly, but immediately shifted to his left, settling directly between her thighs, which he gently pushed up so her knees were almost against her chest. She felt his erection slide between her folds, and gasped as the tip brushed over her clit. Just when she thought he would push inside, he froze suddenly. "Shit. Protection?"

"Nightstand," Felicity mumbled, relieved that he had brought it up. She was on the pill, but knowing some of the women he'd been with just since she'd met him (mainly Helena and Isobel)...yeah...skipping condoms was definitely not happening. At least not until she was sure he'd gotten tested for everything those two might have been carrying.

While she'd been rambling internally about his previously questionable taste in partners, he'd managed to find a condom, and put it on with an ease that was slightly disturbing in itself. Charlie, the last guy she'd slept with...the reason she had condoms in her drawer in the first place...had always fumbled with them for a minute or two, and, Gods, why was she even thinking about _him_ when she had Oliver naked on top of her?

Realizing that she was a lot more nervous than she'd expected to be, thus the mental babbling, she took a deep breath, and focused on Oliver. He was kneeling between her legs, smiling down at her patiently. "Are you back?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Minor freak out or something," she admitted meekly. "I'm fine."

"You really do hold back some of the rambling, don't you?" He smiled sympathetically, and kissed her forehead.

"You have no idea..." Felicity smiled back apologetically. "My brain never shuts up."

He nodded understandingly, then bit his lip. He frowned in concentration as he slipped a hand between them and stroked her clit a few times before pressing himself against her opening. "Are you ready?" He whispered hoarsely. Felicity suddenly noticed that he was shaking, but she wasn't sure if it was from arousal, or if she wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"I'm past ready," she smiled encouragingly at him, wrapping her legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer.

For once, he didn't make a smart ass remark about her lack of patience. He just stared into her eyes, and began to slowly ease himself inside her, his eyelids fluttering slightly. Felicity had to fight to keep her own eyes from closing, but she didn't want to miss the expression on his face as he pushed deeper. It wasn't lust. No one had ever looked at her that way before, and she had trouble identifying it. After a moment, she realized he was staring at her like she was some sort of goddess, like he couldn't believe she was letting him touch her. It was ironic (since that was exactly how she felt about him), flattering, and slightly terrifying all at once. What was going to happen when he figured out that she wasn't anything special?

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, stopping when he was only halfway in. Once again, she hadn't realized she was crying until he gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "Am I hurting you?" He started to withdraw, and she quickly tightened her legs around him to stop him.

"No, I just...I can't believe this is really happening," she mumbled, swallowing thickly. "I'm sorry. I don't usually get all emotional about sex, but this time it's _you_ , and I've never felt like this about anyone before. I'm sorry," she blinked furiously, trying to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. "This is so embarrassing..." she muttered, turning her head away.

"Don't be embarrassed," Oliver whispered, using a finger on her chin to turn her back toward him. She noticed for the second time that night that his eyes were also quite wet, and stared at him in amazement. "It's never been like this for me either. It was always just...pleasure. Lust. Whatever. This is different. _You're_ different. I love you, Felicity." As he spoke, he gradually pressed forward, until he was completely embedded inside her. They both gasped at the sensation.

"I love you, too," Felicity whispered once she could speak. Oliver smiled a bit dazedly, ducking his head to kiss her, and she tightened around him experimentally, trying to adjust to feeling so stretched.

"Oh god, I've gotta move...I can't..." Oliver panted. He shot her a pleading look, and she nodded, rolling her hips slightly. Groaning softly, he pulled back an inch or so, then slowly thrust back in.

The motion seemed to stimulate every nerve ending inside Felicity, and she let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Oliver smirked proudly, and proceeded to repeat the move again and again, keeping his pace slow and deliberate. He withdrew a bit further each time, until he was pulling out almost completely, then thrusting back in hard enough to make a small slapping sound as his pelvis hit the back of her thighs.

They continued like this, with Felicity doing her best to match his rhythm, until he started to rotate his hips every few thrusts, which caused him to rub against her clit in just the right way. It was unpredictable, and he kept the pace so slow that she couldn't quite reach her climax. Before long she was almost beside herself from hovering on the edge for so long. "Faster. Please." She pleaded, moving her hips faster in an attempt to force him to speed up.

Oliver stubbornly kept up his slow pace for a few more thrusts, but then she deliberately clamped down on him just as he went to pull back. He let out a choked cry, and finally sped up. Unhooking her legs from around his waist, he pushed her knees closer to her chest, and slammed his hips against her. "Look at me," he panted as his movements became more frantic. Felicity hadn't even noticed, but she'd closed her eyes at some point. Prying them open, she blinked up at him. He smiled approvingly at her, and pressed his forehead against hers. "Come for me. I need you to come," he whispered urgently. Reaching between them, he flicked her clit with his thumb.

"Oliver!" She dug her fingernails into his back, and threw her head back as every muscle in her body seemed to seize up at once from the intensity of her release. Spots of light flashed in her vision as the pleasure surged through her. She was vaguely aware of Oliver crying out, and going rigid above her, but she couldn't seem to force her eyes to focus so she could watch his face. All she could manage was to wrap her arms around him, and hold on.

Once her heart rate started to slow down to normal, and she finally caught her breath, she suddenly flashed back to what she'd said to Oliver in the elevator shaft when he'd snuck her into Merlyn Enterprises, what felt like ages ago. It struck her that she'd finally gotten to hang on the way she'd pictured it back then, and she giggled quietly.

"Should I be offended that you're laughing?" Oliver mumbled tiredly, propping himself up on his elbows. He was still inside of her, still half hard, and twitching occasionally; Felicity couldn't resist the urge to clench her inner muscles around him. "Mmm...too sensitive..." he said, wincing.

"Sorry," Felicity opened her eyes, and smiled happily at the adoring look on his face. Raising her head off the pillow, she kissed him on the chin, which was all she could reach. "That was...that was just...wow."

"Very wow," he agreed cheerfully. Rolling off of her, he quickly removed the condom, and dropped it in the small wastebasket next to her nightstand. Turning back toward her, he held his arms out invitingly, and she snuggled up to him with a happy sigh, resting her head on his shoulder. "We should've done that a lot sooner," he murmured, playing with her hair, which had fallen out of the ponytail she'd had it in.

"Whose fault is it we didn't?" Felicity shot back without thinking. He immediately tensed up, and she winced. "I was just kidding, Oliver. It hasn't really been _that_ long since the date from hell, and you've had a lot on your plate."

"I still do," he said thoughtfully.

Felicity froze. "Don't even think about second guessing this now. I meant it before...I'll put an arrow in you, and wouldn't _that_ be ironic?"

"I'm not having second thoughts, believe me," he chuckled a bit bitterly. "I'm just wondering how I could've been so stupid before. Nothing's really changed. My life's still crazy, but I can't imagine not being with you now." He twisted his head around so he could kiss her cheek.

"Did Dig happen to hit you over the head recently?" Felicity asked casually. "He offered to knock some sense into you not too long ago..."

Oliver laughed. "If he did, it was hard enough that I've forgotten."

"Mmm, well, maybe it was Roy," Felicity giggled.

Oliver snorted. "Roy  _wishes_ he could get a hit in against me."

Felicity rolled her eyes, then yawned loudly. "Whoever it was, remind me to thank them," she mumbled, squirming around to get comfortable. Now that her heart rate was back to normal, she was getting cold, but the blankets were trapped beneath them. "Get up," she mumbled sleepily.

Oliver tensed up again. "Um...you want me to leave?" He asked quietly as he slowly sat up.

Felicity stared at him in confusion, then smacked herself on the forehead. "No! I didn't mean it like that! It's just getting chilly in here. Let's get under the covers..."

Oliver exhaled loudly and stood up, pulling the blankets out from under her when she raised her hips, and quickly joining her underneath them, wrapping his arms around her. "Um, so...how exactly are we going to do this?"

"Uh, you close your eyes, and stop talking until you fall asleep," Felicity teased. "I know you have trouble with the whole concept of sleep..."

Oliver snorted softly and tickled her ribs, making her squirm. "I mean...at the risk of moving too fast after moving way too slowly...I just can't really picture going back to sleeping alone at the foundry after this. That bed you bought me's nice and all, but I'd rather be with you."

Felicity sat up, and stared at him incredulously. "Are you asking to move in with me?"

"Well, I was thinking we could try to find a little bit bigger place. Maybe something downtown, with better security. But, uh, yeah?" He smiled hopefully, and she felt an answering smile spread across her face at the thought of spending all of their nights like this one.

"Okay, um, I have like five months left on my lease here, and need I remind you that you're broke? But we can figure it out," she murmured, lying back down, and curling up against him.

He exhaled loudly again, then reached over her, turning off the lamp before rolling on his side and pulling her closer. "We definitely need to get a bigger bed. Not that I mind having you this close, but we're going to need more room sometimes," he whispered suggestively, kissing her neck.

"So, you're saying you need a bed that's Queen-sized?" Felicity asked, trying to keep a straight face.

There was a long silence, then he groaned and tickled her again. "That was terrible, Felicity. Just... really bad."

Felicity snickered. "You totally opened yourself up for that one."

"Shut up," he chuckled, nuzzling her hair. "Sleep."

Felicity snuggled up against him, and for once in her life, her brain shut up fairly quickly as she started to drift off in his arms.

"Do you really have day of the week underpants?" He whispered quietly just before she fell asleep.

"Oh my god. I hate you, Oliver," she muttered, suddenly wide awake again.

"I love you, too," he laughed, cuddling her tightly. After a few minutes, the combined effect of the warmth of his body heat and the all energy they'd expended together overwhelmed her, and she fell into the most peaceful sleep she'd experienced in months. Her last thought, after making a note to burn those damn panties before Oliver could go snooping, was that her homecoming had been so much better than she'd ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 2/11/16 because now I have a laptop again and can fix this mess. Sheesh...


End file.
